redcruciblefandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing
If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm to the wiki or its users, you can do so in the Sandbox. Sections, Paragraphs, Lists, and Lines Output Source Section headings look like this: New section Subsection Sub-subsection Section headings look like this: New section Subsection Sub-subsection New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. New line: A single new line has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Bulleted lists are easy; ** Just start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels * Bulleted lists are easy; ** Just start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A new line #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A new line #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also ** break lines inside lists like this * You can also ** break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING: if you make the text wide, it won't wrap, and force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. Links Joe is playing Red Crucible on his Mac. Jane is driving a US tank. Joe is playing Red Crucible on his Mac. Jane is driving a US tank. When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� or four for user name plus date/time: : [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 17:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : ~~~ or four for user name plus date/time: : ~~~~ External links: RGS, http://www.rocketeergames.com External links: RGS, http://www.rocketeergames.com To connect in between Wikis use the Interwiki code AK-74 on Wikipedia AK-74 on Wikipedia Linking from another wikia to the Red Crucible Wiki Linking from another wikia to the Red Crucible Wiki Character Formatting Italics, Bold, Italic bold. Italics, Bold, Italic bold. You can use small text for captions. You can use small text for captions. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. Umlauts and accents: è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ è é ê ë ì í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Commenting page source: not shown in page 'Note:'Used to leave comments in a page for future edits. Formatted Text There are three basic formattings you can apply to text, which are explained below. Coloured text Using colored text is highly discouraged but in some cases useful. To color your text enter the following code. So for example: red text orange text yellow text green text blue text purple text black text silver text Will output: red text orange text yellow text green text blue text purple text black text silver text For a complete list of possible colors, see Wikipedia's article on web colors. Simply copy the hex code next to your preferred color, paste in the appropriate spot, and remove the spaces in the hex code. For example: This text is blue. Will give this: This text is blue. Font size To set a specified font size, enter the following code. So for example: Enlarged text Will output: Enlarged text Typeface To set a specified typeface, enter the following code. So for example: Typeface Will output: Typeface Combined A piece of text can also combine two or all three of the above. So for example: Custom text Will output: Custom text This page is a modified version of the same page at Halo Nation. Category:Help